In current evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“eMBMS”) networks established according to the 3rd Generation Partnership Projects (“3GPP”) Technical Standard (“TS”) 26.346 Release 11, networks, services, such as audio or video streaming, can be provided via broadcast bearers, such as Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (“MBMS”) bearers, or unicast bearers. Current eMBMS networks can indicate that unicast access to a service is available via a “unicastAccessURI” and indicate the repair server Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) in a User Service Description (“USD”).